Typical modern automotive alarm systems (those installed as original equipment, and those installed “aftermarket”) are capable of detecting events that require attention. These configurations however fall short in additionally notifying remote devices by wireless means in response to those events. Accordingly a sensor allowing the ability to contact a remote device as a response to an event, is desirable.
Further, most modern automotive alarm systems are simple in nature and are unable to provide detailed information with respect to an event. For instance, a glass break sensor may be able to tell that a loud noise occurred (e.g., window breaking), but not identify which window was shattered. In further examples, impact sensors may detect an impact with enough force to set off the alarm, but provide no further information about where the impact occurred, the strength of the actual impact, what directional force was applied to the vehicle or any other information about the impact or result.
In many situations, it would be desirable for an automotive alarm system, or similar sensor driven alert system, to be able to provide granular detail about events detected by sensors associated with the automotive alarm system, and then transmit that information to relevant sources for further processing and handling of the events.
Therefore, there is need in the art for systems and methods for providing a multipurpose event detection sensor and a communications means for delivering a payload notification. These and other features and advantages of the present invention will be explained and will become obvious to one skilled in the art through the summary of the invention that follows.